Moments of Impact
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: This story is based off of what happened in OUAT In The Name of The Brother and the movie The Vow. Gold is trying to make Belle remember, he then decided that he was going to have to make her fall in love with him all over again, but there are some obstacles in their path…can Gold make Belle love him again? I DO NOT OWN OUAT, THE VOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. A Moment of Impact

_**Moments of Impact….**_

Belle and Gold have had a long day, first Gold's only way…of finding his son was taken from him by Hook, Belle couldn't just let Hook get away with that…so she mustered up all the bravery she had in herself and went to find The Jolly Roger, and get the shawl back. She was so proud of Gold, he didn't let his hatred for Hook blind his judgment….she knew he was changing it was just going to take him a bit of time, and she was going to be there…helping him along the way. After all that was over with, Gold wanted to go to the town line to see if his potion would work, the drive to the town line was rather silent, but she did catch him starting at her occasionally, she couldn't help but smile every time. The way he looked at her, just made her feel so special…she loved it. Then suddenly Gold's Cadillac came to a slow and gentle stop, he cut off the engine and they just sat there in silence for a second. He then turned and looked at her.

"After everything that I've done…why haven't you given up on me?" he asked suddenly.

Belle smiled softly and looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"I learned a long time ago, that when you find something…that's worth fighting for…you never give up." she whispered.

Gold smiled softly at her, he looked as if he wanted to cry, Belle could see it in his eyes…but they were not tears of sadness they were tears of joy. For many years, this man…he thought no one could love him so deeply and so passionately…but he was wrong, because Belle found a way….to love him. She needed him, and he needed her. They then slowly got out of the Cadillac and walked towards the town line, Belle then began to feel some what nervous…what if this potion didn't work? What is Gold forgot who she was…and forgot about his feelings for her, Belle would be crushed….but she would find a way to bring his memories back, like she said she would never stop fighting for him. They then came to a stop just before the orange line, dividing their own little world form the next. Gold then pulled the little potion bottle from his pocket, and Belle nervously held out the shawl. Gold then began to pour the liquid upon the item and it began to glow blue for a slight moment. Gold turned to Belle, their eyes met for a brief moment and they gave each other a quick nod, as Belle slowly draped the shawl around Gold's neck.

"Ok.." Belle whispered, she feeling a bit nervous.

Gold looked at her for a moment, with such a loving and gentle stare.

"Here we go.." he whispered, not taking his eyes off of hers for a moment as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

His hand then slipped down and grasped her hand tightly for a moment, reassuring her everything was going to be all right. He then let go and took a step over the line. Once he stepped over Belle felt…nervous butterflies in her stomach, he then turned to her and looked at her for a moment.

"Belle…" he muttered.

Belle's frown then turned into a wide smile as he held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand in hers and brought it close to her.

"It worked!" she said happily.

"Yes it did!" Gold smiled, as he looked upon his one and only true love.

"Now, you can find your son." Belle smiled as she ran her thumb gently across his knuckles.

"Oh, Belle….I so wish you were coming with me."

"As do I." Belle smiled as she looked up at him. "But…it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Gold asked curiously.

"Because, you'll find him…and when you do…I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." she smiled.

Gold looked at Belle and smiled, he loved her more than words could say, more than life its self even…she was a wonderful and brilliant young woman, with such a kind heart…he often wondered what he did he deserve her…a monster like himself. He then leaned forward to give her a loving kiss, but before their lips could touch…there was a gun shot and Belle fell, falling over the town line. Gold reacted quickly and dropped his cane, wrapping both of his arms around his love, ignoring the shooting pain in his bad leg.

Then suddenly a familiar voice was heard from the direction of the gun shot.

"I wouldn't count on it." the voice said, Gold turned to look…and it was him…Hook.

Gold's attention was then taken away from Hook as he held Belle in his arms, he looked down on her to make sure she was alright.

"Belle?" he whispered.

Gold then slowly dropped to his knees, holding Belle close to him.

"Belle!" he called as he looked down at her, the look in her eyes was lost and scared.

"W-whose Belle?!" she gasped.

Gold's eyes widened as he looked at his hands covered in Belle's blood, she didn't remember who she was…which meant…she didn't remember who he was. "No…no, please…" Gold whispered as he moved her over the town line.

"Oh, fear not…she'll live." Hook sneered as he pointed the gun at him. "She'll just have no idea who you are."

"What you've done….cannot be undone!" Gold said, he sounded almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Now, you finally know how it feels!" Hook snapped. "Go ahead crocodile do your worst!"

"Oh, I intend to!" Gold growled as he held up his hand, focusing magic into the palm of his hand to create what it looked like a ball of fire.

Before Gold could throw the fire ball at his enemy the bright lights of an on coming car caught his attention, the car…was coming towards them rather fast, his attention was then pulled towards Belle.

"Belle!" he shouted as he practically threw himself on her, holding onto her moving her body out of the way.

He used his body to shield her, when he looked up he noticed the car ran right into Hook, Hook bounced off the windshield and flew over the car. Gold really hoped Hook was dead, but he pushed it away from his mind and concentrated on Belle. Belle then pushed Gold off of her, and looked up at him with wide terrified eyes.

"W-who are you? W-what's going on?" she asked as she tried to him move away from her.

"Shh, Belle…" Gold whispered soothingly as he reached for her.

She then grabbed her shoulder and let out a whimper of pain.

"H-here…let me.." Gold frowned as his hand turned an eerie shade of purple and he ran his hand over her wound, taking out the bullet. "All better." he whispered.

"How did you do that?"

"There is really nothing to be afraid of." Gold said as Emma and her family pulled up in the cop car.

"Shh, Belle….please." He begged as she pushed him away.

"W-what are you?!" she shouted as she backed away, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Gold looked at her heart broken, she was scared of him….terrified of him. Then suddenly David ran over to them.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned as he helped Gold up. "What's going on?"

"She crossed the town line, and she doesn't remember!" he frowned as Mary Margret came to Belle's side, trying to calm her down.

Gold then froze once he heard Hooks voice, anger began to wash over him as he gripped his cane tightly.

"Did you see his face?" Hook groaned as he attempted to sit up, despite the pain in his ribs. "His one true love, gone in an instant just like Milah crocodile….when you took her from me!"

Gold then hobbled over to him, he was having enough of Hook's mouth…it was time to shut it for good.

"You took her first." he snapped as he kicked Hook in the face, causing Hook to let out a whimper of pain. Gold then got on top of his enemy and began to choke Hook with his cane.

"Gold! Are you insane!?" Emma shouted.

"Yes! I am!" Gold growled as David tried to pull him away from Hook.

"You can't do this!" David shouted.

"I can if you let me go!" Gold shouted back, he had enough….he needed to be rid of Hook once and for all.

"You don't want her to see that!" Emma frowned.

"I'm a stranger to her!" Gold said as Hook's eyes began to roll back into his head.

"Murder is a bad first impression!" Emma said.

"What would Belle want you to do?" David asked as he gripped Gold's shoulder.

Gold then stopped, David was right….Belle would want him to let Hook live…she would want him to be the good man, she was trying so hard to get him to be. Gold then let out a sigh and allowed David to pull him off of his enemy. As Emma and her family went to check on the outsider Gold couldn't help to look at Belle…she was so scared…and distanced….and the worst fact of the matter was…he couldn't go comfort her, because he was the one she was scared of. Gold let out a sigh and gripped his cane, this was all his fault….after Hook and the outsider was loaded into the ambulance, Emma and her family took Belle away in the cop car, Gold then imminently got into his Cadillac and drove straight for the hospital.

Once Gold to the hospital he began to panic, he couldn't find his Belle.

"Belle?! Where is Belle?" he shouted as Emma and David tried to calm him. "I need to see her!" he shouted.

Dr. Whale then came out of his office and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Gold, calm down….Belle is fine, she's in good hands, I promise." he said reassuringly. "She's asleep…you may see her now."

Gold let out a shaky sigh as he nodded and began to hobbled towards Belle's room. Once inside her room, he looked at her as she laid in her hospital bed…in her yellow hospital gown…she looked so peaceful. He then took a step closer, his eyes drifting towards her lips…perhaps…if he kissed her, true loves kiss will make her remember. So, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to her, giving her a loving kiss. Once he pulled away Belle's eyes snapped open and she looked at him positively horrified, Gold then felt his stomach drop as she let out a shriek. He backed away and frowned.

"Belle…I…I'm sorry." he whispered as he immediately turned and left the room, not to frighten her more.

Gold paced around the waiting from for a while, a sharp pain shooting in his bad leg but he ignored it. His mind kept going…how could he make her remember, was she always going to be this way? He was afraid to go see her, he didn't want to terrify her more than he already has. He then decided to head back to his shop for a while, in hopes of finding a way to bring her memory back.

Meanwhile Belle was sitting in her room, she was horribly confused…who was this strange man, what was he…and more importantly why did he kiss her? Belle shook her head and let out a sigh as she sat in this strange hospital…she didn't know where she was or who she was…it was such a horrible and empty feeling. A few hours passed and he came back…that strange man. Belle looked at him nervously as she gripped her blanket.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you…" Gold said as he hobbled over to her, looking slightly hurt at her question.

"Here, I have something for you…maybe it'll help you remember." he said as he stood by her bedside.

Belle arched her eyebrow and looked up at him.

"W-what is it?" she asked.

Gold smiled softly and pulled the chipped cup out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. Belle arched her eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"I-its…a cup." she said.

"I know…you don't remember…but just indulge me." Gold begged as he held out the cup for her to take. "Please.."

Belle eyed him for a moment and slowly took the cup.

"Be careful with it…" Gold whispered.

"Its… a cup…its damaged." she muttered as she noticed the chip in it.

"Just look at it." he said, what Belle didn't know that Gold put a spell on it…that would hopefully bring her memory back if she focused enough on it. "Focus…its your talisman."

Belle looked up at him with her big blue eyes, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"It's a cup….nothing more." she said.

"You dropped it, in my castle…you were afraid you'd anger me." he smiled back at the memory.

Belle rolled her eyes and handed the cup back to him.

"Here, you need to go…now…and take your cup." she said.

"No, no…I charmed it." he said as he handed it back to her. "If you focus it will work! It's magic."

Belle looked at him for a moment and let out a sigh, this man…he was crazy. She then placed the cup back in his hands and sighed.

"Ok, just go away! J-just stop talking about magic!" she shouted.

"Just look at it!" Gold begged as he pushed it back towards her.

Belle then grew frustrated with this strange man pushing this stupid cup in her face, and going on about magic…she just threw it across the room. Once she heard it shatter she looked up at him for a moment, the look on his face was heart broken…as if someone just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

"J-just go away…" she sobbed.

Gold nodded and looked towards the cup…his most cherished possession.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered as he walked out of her room.

Once he was gone, Belle looked towards the cup, she suddenly began to feel bad…it seemed like that cup meant a lot to him. So, she slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to the broken bits of the cup, she scooped up all the pieces into her hands and looked at them, they seemed as if she could glue them back together…it was the least she could do. When she finally got a hold of some glue, that's what she did…she glued together the cup to the best of her abilities. Gold didn't leave the hospital, he couldn't bear to leave her. So he just sat in the waiting room until the nurses told him waiting hours were over and he had to go home. The next day he would do the same thing, he would just sit. Then the day after that…went the same way. Gold was sitting in the waiting room, with his hands on his cane, but his head was slumped down, it would seem he was asleep. Belle was out of her room wandering around, she wanted to stretch her legs, once she saw him she paused…_he's still here?_ she thought as she slowly made her way over to him, holding her house coat close. She smiled a bit when she realized he was asleep, her eyes then drifted towards a bag that was sitting next to him. Belle then poked his shoulder, Gold slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Belle….hey.." he whispered.

"Hey.." she muttered nervously. "What um…what are you up too?" she asked.

"Nothing…" he whispered as he sat up a bit. "I…I brought you some clothes." he whispered as he handed her the bag.

Belle hesitantly reach out for the bag, she then took it and held it close.

"I um….thanks." she muttered. "You uh…never told me your name."

"Rumplestiltskin." He whispered as he looked up at her sadly from his seat.

"Rumple…." he trailed off, she didn't quite know how to pronounce such a strange name. "I'll uh…just call you Rumple, if that's alright." she asked.

"I'd like that.." he said with a sad smile.

Belle nodded and looked down for a moment, holding onto the bag of clothes, there was along awkward silence until she finally thought for something to say.

"I..I'm hungry." she muttered awkwardly.

"Alright." Gold smiled as he stood and gripped onto his cane. "Let's get you some food." he whispered gently as he escorted her towards the hospital cafeteria.


	2. Come home with me, Belle

_**/ Alright, just so everyone knows Gregory is Gaston. I decided to make Belle remember her cursed memories, I made it so she lived with her father, helped him run the shop and was engaged to Gregory who also worked in the shop. Keep in mind I wrote this way before Lacey. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! / **_

Once Gold and Belle got into the hospital cafeteria Belle began to pile her plate with things that looked appealing to her. Gold just followed behind her, watching her intently which was slightly making Belle nervous, but she didn't say anything about it. Once she got what she wanted, Gold paid for her meal and she sat at one of the near by tables. Once they were seated, she looked up at him with her hopelessly confused blue eyes. Gold looked back into her beautiful blue eyes and offered her a kind smile.

"I um…want to verify a few things." she began slowly as she picked up her spoon and poked her jello nervously.

Gold nodded and watched her for a moment, he picked up on her nervousness and he wanted to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"Of course." he nodded as he waited for her questions.

Belle sighed and watched him for a long moment before she set her spoon aside.

"What are you….to me?" she asked curiously. "I'm not sure how I know you…"

Gold nodded slowly and let out a sigh, trying to think of the best way to answer her question.

"We are together, dearie." he said softly, hoping that would be enough of an answer.

"Together? Like…_together?"_ she asked confused.

This man seemed like a very nice man, but the age different was rather large between them…Belle couldn't see her father letting her date a man that much older than her. Besides all she could remember was being engaged to Gregory…so why was she with this man now? There were so many questions buzzing through her mind, she wanted to get answered. Gold then nodded slowly, she didn't seem too trill upon their relationship status…which worried him. What if she didn't want him? Belle then nodded slowly and began to pick at her bowl of fruit, slowly looking up into his tender loving gaze.

"W-what else…should I know about myself?" she asked as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Well, you do have a love for books. In fact you own the town library." he said softly as he watched her.

Belle's mouth dropped, she owned a whole library to herself? She loved books, that fact about her had not changed, but a whole library to herself? That made a smile appear on her beautiful face, which cause Gold to smile as well…he loved to see the excitement in her lovely eyes.

"A library? My library?" she gasped.

"Yes, I could show you around once you feel better, perhaps." her offered.

"I um…perhaps…we should wait a bit, until I get to understand a few things better." she said softly, she didn't want to overwhelm herself.

Gold nodded in understandment, he knew it may be too much for her to take in, he was willing to wait as long as she needed.

"Of course, dearie." he said softly.

A few days passed and Gold was pleased with his progress with Belle, she was still a bit afraid of him….but it would seem as if she was warming up to him. Gold really hoped things could go back to the way it was….he just wanted his sweet, beautiful, smart Belle back…her hated seeing her like this, he couldn't help but feel a little at fault for all this. If he would have seen Hook either….perhaps he could have been able to save her from this horrid fate. But Gold new he was going to make it right no matter what it took. Then the next day as Gold came to the hospital to visit Belle, as he did everyday he came across a very unpleasant surprise as he hobbled into Belle's room. Moe French was sitting at Belle's bedside. Once Gold set eyes on him he gripped his cane tightly, trying to hold himself back from beating the man senseless with his cane and Moe just glared at him as he held his daughters hand tightly in his.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gold growled, his dark brown eyes shooting daggers at the man.

Moe looked at him appalled as he looked back over to Belle, stroking her hand gently.

"Look what you've done to my daughter, you beast!" he snapped.

Gold took a step closer to them, his jaw was clenched it was obvious he was very upset. Just as he was about to say something Belle interrupted.

"Papa…its fine, calm down." Belle said soothingly as she patted his hand gently.

"Belle…do you remember anything?" Gold asked, ignoring her father who was still glaring at him.

"Sorry, no…I don't." she frowned. "Though, I do remember my father…and living with him…" she then paused and bit her lip softly. "And….being engaged to Gregory…"

Once she said that Gold's heart stopped, she didn't remember him at all. The only memories she had were of her cruised self with that disgusting brute Gaston…Gold felt as if his heart had broke into a million pieces. Before Gold could say anything Dr. Whale walked into the room, he nodded nervously at Gold then turned to face Belle and her father.

"Miss French, how are you feeling?" he asked as he walked over to her side.

"Fine….a bit lost." she whispered softly as her confused blue eyes looked from Gold to her father.

Dr. Whale nodded as he picked up her chart and began to scribble down a few notes.

"That's normal…"he muttered as he looked back at her.

"Do you know when I can take her home, Dr. Whale?" Moe asked as he looked to Belle then back at him.

"Wait a second, Belle is coming home with me. "Gold snapped. "Home with me is where she belongs!"

"I will not leave my daughter in the hands of a beast!" Moe snapped as he glared at Gold.

Dr. Whale sighed and shook his head as he set her charts down and crossed his arms.

"I think the sooner she settles back into her life, her normal routine…the better." Dr. Whale said as he looked at Moe then nervously over at Gold.

Moe then smiled as he kissed the top of Belle's forehead softly.

"You'll come home Belle, where I can take care of you darling." Moe smiled as he brushed the hair out of her face. "I'll take off work, and everything will be fine….you'll see."

Belle then smiled, she was truly touched at her father's kind offer. Then her eyes shifted over to Gold who looked positively livid, she nervously looked away and smiled at her father.

"Thank you papa, that would be really nice." he said as she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

That was it for Gold, he couldn't just stand by and let this man take his true love away from him!

"How dare you try to take Belle away from me!" Gold snapped as he gripped his cane so tightly his knuckles began to turn white.

Moe let out a long sigh and looked up at Gold, with hatred and venom in his bright blue eyes that were similar to Belle's.

"She will be better off with her family, where she belongs. She will not be living with a beast like you! Look at all the harm you have caused her! If she was home where she belonged, she wouldn't be in this mess!" Moe snapped. "You will not take my daughter away from me again!"

Gold's jaw began to clench, it was obvious he had just about enough of his man…and if it wasn't for Belle being in the room, he would have beaten him senseless by now.

"Obviously you were not listening to the doctor, she needs to go back to her normal routine…her life with me, in my estate was her normal routine!" Gold growled. "And if she had her memories back she would want to be as far away from you as possible!" he shouted.

"I was doing what was best for her! I was trying to keep her safe from you!" Moe snapped as he stood from the bed and took a step closer to Gold. "I'm trying to do what's best for my daughter, having her come home and recover with people she knows and loves….will be much better than with you!"

Gold glared at him and jabbed him in the chest with his finger, his face was red with anger.

"You will not-"

Before Gold could finish his statement Belle covered her face and let out an annoyed groan.

"What I really need is for everyone to stop bickering!" she shouted causing the two to back away from each other.

"Listen you two, none of this needs to be decided right now." Dr. Whale said. "I think you should all just head home…and give Miss French some time."

Once that was said Moe sighed and nodded as he walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye darling, call me if you need anything. I'm right down the street." he said softly.

"Alright papa, I love you." she said softly.

"I love you too, darling." Moe grinned as he kissed her forehead once more as he glared at Gold before exiting the room.

Gold then let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Belle. He didn't mean to stress her out by arguing with Moe, but he couldn't help it he hated that man.

"I'm sorry Belle…I truly am." he said softly.

"I know…"Belle whispered. "I just think…you should go home…and give me time, you can come see me tomorrow." she said softly.

Gold sighed and nodded softly as he leaned against his cane, looking upon her sadly…she looked so helpless and confused.

"Of course, dearie." he muttered as he turned and hobbled out the door.

On Gold's way back to the shop, he stopped by Granny's he needed to collect his rent. Once he stepped inside the bell went off alerting Ruby of his arrival. Ruby then sighed and walked over to him.

"Here's the rent, its all there." she said softly.

Gold nodded and took it from her, slipping it into his pocket. He was about to leave until he heard Ruby's voice.

"How is she?" she asked with concern.

Gold gripped his cane and turned to her, staring at her with his cold gaze.

"She's fine…." he said quickly, trying to avoid this conversation with her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem so sure." she said a she placed her hands on her hips. "Wanna talk about it?"

Gold rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "With you? No." he said coldly.

Ruby rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, Belle was her best friend dammit she had the right to know what was going on!

"Look, Belle is my friend…I should get to know if she's alright or not." she said in a snippy tone.

Gold let out a sigh, he just about had enough of her. He always found Ruby to be annoying but he put up with her for Belle's sake.

"If you are so concerned about her, why don't you go see her for yourself!" he snapped.

Ruby glared at him, but she decided to ignore his little out burst for Belle's sake, if she was Belle's friend she was going to have to put up with Gold.

"I hear she's being released soon." Ruby said gently. "How about before you take her home….you stop by Granny's and I'll throw her a little surprise party, Y'know full of her friends…maybe it will bring something back." she suggested.

Gold arched and eyebrow and looked down, taking what she said into consideration. He then let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine, for Belle….not for you." he said as he turned away from her.

"Great, I'll see you both tomorrow at six." Ruby grinned as she walked away, getting ready to prepare for the party.

Gold let out a sigh and hobbled out of the diner, he hoped to hell this would work….hopefully being around her friends…she would remember something, anything…Gold just wanted their life back. Once he arrived at his estate he headed straight upstairs to his and Belle's bedroom and began to get things ready for her arrival. He wasn't going to let Moe take her away from him…he was going to get her to come home with him, not matter what, Moe wasn't going to win that easily. The next morning Gold arrived at the hospital bright and early, once he got to Belle's room he saw that she was asleep and a small smile appeared upon his face as he slowly approached her bed. He watched her sleep, she was the most beautiful thing he had never seen…he then reached out to stroke her cheek but her eye's snapped open and looked right at him.

"M-Mr. Gold?" she muttered confused as she slowly sat up. "What are you doing here this early?" she asked.

"Belle, I told you…call me Rumple." he said softly as he leaned against his cane.

"I'd rather call you Mr. Gold…if you don't mind." she muttered softly.

Gold sigh and nodded as he watched her for a long moment.

"Yes, of course…" he said softly. "I'm here to see you." he smiled as he took a seat next to her bed.

"R-right…" Belle nodded as he sat up straight and looked over at him, studying him with her bright blue eyes. "Mr. Gold….may I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You can ask me anything you'd like, sweetheart." he said softly as he unthinkingly fiddled with his cane.

"Why does my father hate you so much?" she asked curiously. "If…we are together….shouldn't he like you?"

Gold sighed and thought for a moment, he knew his question was about to come up sooner or later.

"Your father…and I…never have gotten a long." he began trying to find the right way to word it. "You actually…don't speak much to him either. Actually, the two of you haven't spoken in a few months." he said softly.

Belle blinked and looked at him hopelessly confused, she couldn't fathom why she wouldn't be speaking to her father.

"Why would I ever stop speaking to my family?" she asked confused.

"There was….a lot of conflict." he said softly, not quite sure what else he should say.

"And we've never talked about it?" she asked, she figured since they were a couple they would talk about things like that.

"We have…" Gold nodded, he wasn't quite sure what to say at the moment so he just watched her curiously.

Belle sighed and tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear as she looked up at Gold for a long moment.

"The last thing I remember is being with my father…and engaged to Gregory…I-I'm sorry, I just don't know…" she whispered as she threw her feet over her bed and slowly got up, walking towards the door.

Gold quickly got to his feet and hobbled over to her as fast as he could, grabbing her wrist.

"Sweetheart, the best thing to do at this point….it come home with me, like Dr. Whale said…." he frowned as he looked into her eyes. "Please….Belle…"

Belle sighed and looked up at him, she didn't know him…how could he expect her be comfortable enough to go home with him?

"Alright, but…I don't know you, and I'm just suppose to get in your car and go and live at your house?" she asked confused.

"Its our home Belle…." he frowned as he let out a sigh. "Please Belle, just…come home with me. I promise…you will be happy there…with me."

Belle let out a long sigh and looked into his eyes for a moment, deep down she felt like she could trust him, she felt as if he was telling the truth. So she let out a long sigh and nodded .

"Fine, I will go with you." she said softly. "I…I don't know why…but I trust you."

Belle only hoped she was making the right choice, but then again if life with Mr. Gold doesn't go as planned…she could always move back in with her father, right? She just hoped she wasn't making a mistake by going with Gold.


End file.
